Omit
by Curry Buzz
Summary: Samifer. Lucifer joins Sam's support group, and they get close. He omits the most important details about his purpose and life, and it changes Sam's world. Complete.


I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and it ended up kind of long, and I liked it, so:

Warnings: Manipulation, Angst... but also some fluff. Non explicit sexual activity, but implied. *time spans over about a year and a half

* * *

"I understand what you said," Sam heard behind him, "you know, about your father."

Sam turned, awkwardly bringing the coffee away from his lips. It was the blonde man who sat near him the past few sessions that had spoken. He offered Sam a smile, stepping closer to his side. He was shorter, but everyone in the support group was shorter than him.

"This is the first time I've heard you share so much." He said.

"You don't share a lot, either." Sam said, almost defensive.

The man smiled and shrugged, offering a hand, "I'm Lucifer. Yes, like the devil. I know; it's an odd name."

Sam unsheathed his free hand from his pocket, cautiously shaking the man's hand, "Not incredibly odd. Biblical names are popular. I'm Sam."

"But Satan's?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow, crooking his head. "A different turn for biblical names."

Sam shrugged and brought the stale coffee to his lips, so he wouldn't have to speak. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't tried to become friends with any of the other attendees.

"So, listen, Sam," Lucifer prompted, crossing his arms and glancing around, "Apparently it's good to make buddies in your support group. You know, get all that touchy feely goodness you get in group, but with a friend in a personal setting. You and I both have been dodging that road for awhile now, so why don't we go get a decent cup of coffee and spill some feelings?"

Sam almost laughed, but he saw the serious smile on Lucifer's face, and sputtered instead, "You're serious?"

"I don't joke. Or lie." Lucifer promised.

* * *

"So, Sammy," Lucifer said, ignoring Sam's flinch at the name, "This is our third emotion-date, and you have yet to let the feelings fly free."

Sam scoffed, a smile making its way on his face as he stirred his coffee, "Emotion-date?"

"Yes." Lucifer stared at the dimples in Sam's cheeks until they disappeared. "We're on a date with the intention be emotional."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I have been... emotional."

"No," Lucifer countered, "You've been open about facts. School and a job, things without real attachment. I'm in your support group, Sam; I know what the support group is actually for."

Sam twitched, arms coming in front of his body, "You haven't, either."

"Untrue!" Lucifer said as if offended. "I've told you about my brother. How my dad kicked me out for being... perceived as less than him."

"You told it pretty blankly." Sam argued. "I mean, it's as of you were reading me a fairytale. What's your brother's name? Why aren't y'all in contact? Why'd your dad kick you out? Plenty faucets of that story you've left out."

Sam looked down, tearing up bits of a napkin, voice going soft, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. That's the first time you've asked me any questions at all." Lucifer picked up his own napkin, miming Sam. "I don't mind. You don't have to respect my personal space with such... dedication.

"My brother's name is Michael," Lucifer started, watching Sam's face with recognition. The boy had smiled, looking at him incredulous, but didn't comment. "He agrees with my father, so he's... against me. My mere existence. My father banished me, because I wouldn't do something he demanded of me. It wasn't right, what he asked of me."

Sam hesitated to speak, unsure of how to provide comfort to the other man. "That sucks," He said, "I'm sorry."

"Ever the gentle soul, Sam," Lucifer said. He laughed when he saw Sam wince at the words, "No, I mean it. I see the empathy working in you. You asked your questions. Do I get mine?"

"Sure."

"Why this place?"

Sam's eyes shot up, taken by surprise.

"Oh, come on. Every time we've gone out, it's been to here. The food is subpar, and I might even prefer the group's coffee at meetings. So, why?"

Lucifer watched as Sam's brain worked. His mouth pursued several times, but he never spoke. Lucifer was about to give up on getting an answer, when Sam said, "My brother and I used to go here."

Sam was smiling fondly, pushing his hair back, "We lived down the street. In some shitty apartment with our Dad. He had this... thing for diner food. I hated it; I thought it was disgusting, you know? But he loved it. We came here every Thursday."

"Your dead brother?"

Sam flinched again, a deep frowning pulling at his face.

Lucifer leaned forward, taking one of Sam's tense hands in his own, stroking it gently with his fingers.

"I'm in your support group," Lucifer reminded again. "I listen when you talk, Sam. This is the brother you were really codependent with? The one who died?"

"He was murdered," Sam whispered. There were unshed tears behind his eyes.

Lucifer nodded. He knew the story; he wasn't going to ask, but Sam told him anyways.

"Just some punk. Thought it'd be cool to steal a car to try and get into a gang." Sam shook his head, his actions laced with barely hidden anger. "My brother worked there. In that garage. He was going to school for engineering, you know? He was really going to be something."

"Why'd you drop out of college after that?" Lucifer asked, caressing Sam's hand.

Sam took a shaky breath, looking away. "Just couldn't. Couldn't do it. He died, and... and my world fell apart. Some office job was better than trying to keep it together at school."

Lucifer knew. Sam hadn't just dropped school - he dropped his friends, social life, everything. He didn't have anyone. His father had been dead for years before this.

"I understand."

Lucifer smiled.

* * *

"No promises on taste," Sam teased, pulling lasagna from his oven.

Lucifer laughed, continuing to take in Sam's tiny and cramped apartment. "No offense, but anything will be better than that diner."

It was their sixth dinner together, and Sam had asked Lucifer to his apartment. He walked idly through the living room, eyeing the pictures. Most were of his brother - it wasn't surprising.

"Well, my brother was the cook. I guess he spoiled me. I never had to fend for myself... you know, food-wise." Sam said. He was getting more comfortable talking about his family.

"Yet, you went food shopping?" Lucifer recalled.

"Yeah! Well. I eat a lot. And I'm picky. It started to piss Dean off, eventually." Sam paused, shaking his head.

"You don't use his name much."

Sam shrugged.

"Ready to eat? I have some beers."

"Sounds fantastic."

They sat on Sam's small couch; there was a game on the TV that neither of the paid any attention to. They talked and ate, laughing. Continued to talk for hours after the food was gone, finishing Sam's six pack. Lucifer was acutely aware of their sides pressing together, and he knew Sam was as well.

Lucifer watched Sam speak, the way his lips moved. He wasn't actually hearing what was being said, but he didn't care. He reached forward, brushing the brown strands from his pink cheeks. Sam's words stopped, staring at Lucifer.

"I dream of you," He whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sam said like it was a secret. "Sometimes we're in bed, just laying next to each other. Sometimes we're in field... it's beautiful. But then, others..."

"Others?"

"We're in a burning city. You're tall, and you have auburn wings stretching behind you. You took the world by fire."

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed, but Sam didn't. He placed a large hand against Lucifer's neck, drawing his attention back.

"I helped you. I led your armies. I don't know how I know, but I do. You... You tell me that I'm going to see Dean again. But not just Dean. My father and mother too. Back when they were happy. Before she died, before the alcohol."

"Sam," Lucifer said gently, no longer laughing. He took Sam's hands. "I think you're taking too many of your anxiety pills again."

Sam flopped backwards, leaning into the couch, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to go to sleep now, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"...Want me to go?"

Sam turned to Lucifer and shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. Lucifer smiled back.

They climbed into Sam's bed, too small for both of them, but they tangled their limbs and made it work. They kissed tentatively, slipped their tongues against one another with curiosity. Sam turned his head away, smiling. Lucifer backed off, falling asleep when he heard Sam's snores.

That night, Sam dreamt of him again. They were in the city, but it was destroyed.

Lucifer was rebuilding it into his kingdom. On his throne, Sam sat by his side. When he looked to Lucifer, his eyes were an electric blue, so bright that it hurt to look into.

When he woke, he saw Lucifer's warm brown eyes and a smile.

Just a dream.

* * *

"It's soon," Lucifer said.

"What is?" Sam asked, groggy. He turned over, throwing his arm over his head to block out the morning light. He stretched his body, the sheet rolling off his bare body.

Lucifer smile, leaning over and kissing him deeply. He moved in between Sam's legs, whispering against his lips, "You'll know soon. You're strong now."

"Strong?" Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around the familiar body.

"Yup," Lucifer agreed. He smiled, something hidden in the gesture. "We haven't been to the group in weeks."

"Like you said," Sam shrugged, "We're doing good... I... I'm thinking about going back to school. Doing something with myself."

"I can think of a few things to do with you."

"Last night wasn't enough for you?"

"I will never have enough of you. You were made for me."

Lucifer hoisted one of Sam's legs up with his hand, slipping his finger inside his lover, still wet from last night. Sam moved against him, moaning.

"Do you want to see Dean again?"

Sam completely halted with the laundry, looking up at his boyfriend and newly roommate. "Wait... this. This isn't a dream?"

"No, Sam." Lucifer said with eerie calm.

"How could you ask, then?" There was anger with Sam's tone. "Of course I want to. What the hell, Luce?"

"It's time, Sam."

"Time for what?" Sam demanded. Whatever was going on, he didn't find it funny.

"Your destiny." Lucifer chuckled, he stood. He came stalked close to Sam, taking his face in his hands. "I've never lied to you... but you will be angry of my omissions. You weren't ready, though. You're ready now."

"God, Lucifer, are you on something?"

"You were made. Thousands of years ago. For me."

"What did you take?" Sam asked suspiciously. He dropped the basket, rubbing his face with his hands. "Fuck, Luce. Do you need to go to the hospital? What the hell did you take?"

"Sam," Lucifer said fondly.

He tightened his grip on Sam's face. Sam tried to wrench away from him, angry over Lucifer using, but he couldn't break free. Instead, Lucifer's fingertips grew so cold that they burned. Sam cried out, but then his vision blackened into something completely else.

When he blinked, and saw Lucifer again, in front of him, he knew.

"You're the devil."

Lucifer smiled. This time, instead of finding it comforting, Sam was filled with dread.

* * *

Sam felt nothing for the dead humans in the city. He was... something else now. Lucifer called him the boyking, but Sam found that too pretentious. He felt the power in him, though. He could his tie with Lucifer. Lucifer's grace.

"Michael is coming," Lucifer said, standing.

They had laid waste to the city, set it on fire. A sign to the other archangel that he was ready for battle. The battle that would wreck the world. Lucifer would win, and claim the three realms as his own.

"Sam. The demon who is trying to claim Hell is the midst of this - Crowley. Take care of him for me while I finish Michael."

Sam knew he could not be by Lucifer's side during the battle, but for him to be completely gone?

"Why?"

"I have never lied, Sam. But I have omitted one more thing from you, I'm afraid."

"What's that?"

Lucifer gazed to his general, smiling. It was too late for Sam to back out now. He's come too far, and his prize was too close.

"My vessel."

Both looked up, to where a man stood on top of the wreckage. A shadow of wings fell upon them, but even without, Sam could feel the power. He knew it was Michael. He couldn't quite see the vessel from the shadow casted upon him.

"It doesn't matter, Sam," Lucifer said, "I will kill Michael, and restore your brother."

Sam's mouth went dry, and he knew.

But Lucifer kept his promise.

Half the world was on fire, but his brother's body was a broken mess. Slowly, Sam knelt, hoisting him up and pulling him too his chest. The words 'not again' floating throw his mind.

"The fix is easy. I'm in command now, after all."

Sam's stare was blank.

"What? You're getting your brother back."

"You knew."

"I knew." Lucifer said. He shrugged, uncaring. "Just as I knew if I told you the truth when I first found you on this earth, you would not be ready. Just as I knew if I told you Michael's vessel, you would not be ready. You would have never have came to me if your brother was opposing me, Sam."

"Dean and I would never fight," Sam hissed.

"I knew that, too."

Realization was sharp and painful. Sam wanted to reach out and kill Lucifer was what he had done. He wanted to kill Lucifer, put a bullet in his head like he had put a bullet in Dean's.

"But this way," Lucifer reasoned, "You both get to live. Through this apocalypse, and the paradise that comes after."

He leaned down and touched Dean's forehead, the body healing. Lucifer reached into heaven and pulled Dean's soul back down.

"I'll give you Jess, and mom and dad back too, if you want."

"You lied." He had killed them. Everyone.

"I omitted."

Lucifer leaned down, kissing Sam's forehead.

"And now you're mine. My boyking. Forever, Sam. Just as it was meant to be. Just like your family is yours forever."

"Although," Lucifer warned, "They belong to me, too. All humans do."

So, Sam forgave him. It took a long time.

It took even longer for his family to come around to Sam being the boyking. An abomination, half demon and human, blessed by Lucifer. Even longer for them to be okay with how much Sam belonged to Lucifer.

But, they all had eternity.


End file.
